


Duty

by Sirenescence



Series: 5 Days of Wonder [4]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Days of Wonder, F/M, Lot's of speculation here folks, very vague though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 17:20:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11063598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenescence/pseuds/Sirenescence
Summary: “I can’t let you do this..” Steve said in a whisper, his eyes boring into her own, willing her to turn away. To go home, to leave this world behind and let its people suffer. The corners of Diana’s mouth tightened in displeasure.“What I do is not up to you.” Her brown eyes blazed in righteous indignation and her dark brows scrunched together.Day 4 of 5 Days of Wonder





	Duty

Music echoed throughout the ballroom, men, and women dressed in their best formal attire mingled around the edges of the room. Laughing and conversing, the guests had no cares in this world.

Diana, however, had every care in this world resting on her shoulders. Sharp, dark, eyes narrowed as the Amazon stepped through the double doors of the large room. Her gaze pierced through the crowds looking for...him.

The dark blue silk fabric of her dress rippled around her lithe form, her cheeks were heavily rouged and her lips were dark pink and plump. Her long dark hair was twisted behind her head, The Amazon was quite a sight to behold.

Many stared at the woman but she simply ignored them.

He **had** to be here

_Somewhere_

One thin hand snaked behind her shoulder to grasp the golden hilt of her sword hidden in her dress, heat pulsed through the ancient metal warming her palm. He had to be here. She just knew it-

A hand grasped her elbow halting her steps. Turning sharply Diana was face to face with, 

Steve. 

She relaxed marginally as the captain smirked at her.

“You look a bit lost there, miss. Would you do me the honor and join me for this dance?” Before Diana could answer he was already guiding her to the center of the room where other couples were dancing. 

A deep scowl settled on her face as the captain mockingly bowed to her before he pulled her close to speak in her ear.

“I thought you weren't going to come, **your highness**?”

“I changed my mind.”

“You just changed your mind?”

“Yes. I am a woman, after all, you men seem to be under the assumption that we change our minds quite often.” Steve pulled away slightly to gaze into Diana’s eyes as they continued to glide across the floor. His face turned grim.

“I can’t let you do this..” Steve said in a whisper, his eyes boring into her own, willing her to turn away. To go home, to leave this world behind and let its people suffer. The corners of Diana’s mouth tightened in displeasure.

“What I do is not up to you.” Her brown eyes blazed in righteous indignation and her dark brows scrunched together. Steve frowned back at her, he opened his mouth to say something in retort as his hand at the small of her back clenched slightly, he stopped as his palm grasped the cool metal of the blade of her sword through her evening gown. 

His eyes widened in shock and he pulled Diana closer as he not-so-gracefully spun them away from the ballroom floor. Grabbing the tops of her exposed arms he guided her to a darkened corner in the large ballroom and leaned in close to speak in a harsh whisper.

“Diana, are you insane?! Right here? Right now!? You’re going to get yourself killed!” Diana wrenched herself out of his tight grasp, it would have been painful if she was not an Amazon. 

“I am Diana of Themyscira. I am Wonder Woman! Protector of this world, it is my sacred duty!” The Amazonian went to storm away before she stopped in place a few paces away. She turned to look at Steve over her shoulder.

“I won’t let anyone get in the way of my destiny. Not even you, Steve…”

The Amazon turned away, her eyes sharp and focused.

He was **here**.

And she would find him and end this

Once and for all.

**Author's Note:**

> We're nearing the end, you guys! 
> 
> I purposefully left exactly who Diana was looking for very vague. At this point, I haven't seen the movie yet, but I'm going to see it tonight, finally!
> 
> I'd love to hear from you all, how are you liking this little mini-series? I'm gonna try to upload Day 5 in a responsible amount of time and without any changes after seeing the movie.


End file.
